The Vongola Fox
by Heroes-of-Love
Summary: After the battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End Naruto is thrown through a portal and has landed himself into the Hitman Rebon universe. How will he cope with never being able to return home? Or will this be his chance to realize his true destiny?


_**I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_**-**

**Summary: After the battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End Naruto is thrown through a portal and has landed himself into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe. How will he cope with never being able to return home?**

**NOTE: I'M HAVING NARUTO AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO WAS A GENIN 14 AND 15 TO MAKE THIS STORY WORK BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS THE SAME AGE AND NARUTO WILL LAND IN THE VOGOLA RING BATTLES ARC**

_'I will take you back you bastard even if I have to break every bone in your body' _the orange jumpsuit, blond hair, blue eye, whisker mark face boy thought charging up a rasengan in his hand. _'I made a promise to Sakura-chan and I never go back on my word' _he thought pulling on a tail of Kyuubi's yokai making his appearance more fox like. _'I will bring you back bastard' _the blonde boy known as Naruto Uzumaki charged towards his best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe I already told you I won't go back I have to get stronger to avenge my clan and to do this I will go to Orochimaru," the avenger yelled charging a chidori in his hands after activating his curse seal to level two the normal sounds of thousand flapping birds of the chidori changed into more chaotic sound of thousand flapping birds turning his normal blue chidori into a raging black one while charging at his blonde friend in hopes of getting the final level of his already blazing sharingan the mangekyo. Launching towards each other with their attack raise they prepare there final strike.

"RASENGAN" the fox boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CHIDORI" screams the avenger repeating the same action.

There attacks connected with a thunderous roar. Shock waves of power were felt all over fire country.

**Scene Change: Fire Country Forest**

**Point Of View Change: Kakashi**

_'This power is unreal. How can two genins have this much power? I have to hurry before I'm too late. Naruto hold on a little longer you better not die or sensei will never forgive me,'_ I thought with dread building up inside of me. "Pakkun how much further," I demanded looking at my nin dog. "Not much further Kakashi we should be there in about ten minutes," I heard Pakkun say jumping from another tree he turns to face me and I look at him expecting him to say something. "Kakashi do you think," he pauses for a second. "Do you think that lazy pineapple hairstyle kid is going to touch my paw soon 'cause you know it is soft," he finishes holding up his paw. I give him a deadpan look and sweat dropping thinking how I got stuck with such a crazy dog. Not saying anything i rush on ahead to the area where I feel the most chakra being used.

**Scene Change: Valley Of The End**

**Point Of View Change: Naruto**

_'Damn it just a little more power' _thinking hazardously I draw more on Kyuubi's power drawing another tail of power.

**"STOP DRAWING ON MY POWER YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED," **a voiced exploded from my mind.

"What who said that," I say out loud earning a 'What the fuck are you talking about' look from Sasuke as he tried to push me back with his chidori.

**"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE I DID SAY **_**'MY POWER' **_**DUMB ASS NOW THINK YOUR WORDS I WILL NOT HAVING PEOPLE BELIEVE MY CONTAINER IS INSANE," **Kyuubi replied and I can feel it shaking it's head at me.

_'Ky..Kyuubi...what the hell do you want,' I stuttered but came back strong well tried to._

**"LIKE I SAID STOP DRAWING ON MY POWER YOUR BODY CAN'T HANDLE THE STRAIN OF MY GREAT POWER,"** Kyuubi replied arrogantly.

_'No why do you care? It is my body after all,'_ I told the stupid fur ball like he can tell me what to do.

**"WELL LET ME QUOTE YOU **_**'IF I DIE YOU DIE' **_**OR DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT FIRST VISITED ME," **the giant fur ball yelled at me...again.

"Sorry but I can't I have to win this even if I do destroy my body," I said pushing more power into my attack forcing Sasuke's chidori back.

"Why won't you die Dobe," Sasuke yelled pushing more power into his chidori once again.

**Point Of View Change: Kyuubi**

_**'That's what you think I will not die because of your foolish mistakes mortal,' **_I thought pulling my chakra away from the foolish mortal before he got us both killed. But as I pulled my chakra out of the boy he forced more out. _**'Che fool thinks he can beat me at the tug and pull game. Let's see how long he last,' **_I thought thinking that i would have an easy win, but the kid just doesn't give up. **"FINE FOOL TAKE THIS,"** I yelled taking back as much power as I could.

**Point Of View Change: Naruto**

_'What the hell are you doing you stupid fur ball,' _I said to the stupid giant fur ball that's trying to take back his power. _'I will not lose to you or the bastard so...GIVE ME YOUR POWER,' _I thought screaming out in my thoughts taking as much as kyuubi's power that I can get while in turn drawing on a new power I never felt before.

**Point Of View Change: Sasuke**

_'What's up with the dobe? How does he have this much power? No matter I will win," _I thought determinedly pushing more power into my already unstable chidori. Still that is something I never would of thought possible the dead last of ninja academy on equal grounds as me an Uchiha not that I will ever tell him that. _'Not like I ever will either 'cause he's going to die by my hands,'_ he will die I chanted over and over in my mind hoping it will be true. Just as I finish my mantra his attack get stronger and a golden red flame with the symbol of a waves being pushed by the wind shines on his hand in a blinding light. Then a great explosion and just before everything goes dark I have one thought on my mind. _'How did he get so much power?_

**Scene Change: Naruto's Mindscape**

**Point Of View Change: Naruto**

What the hell just happen? What was that explosion? Why is my mind a sewer? Those are the thoughts that are going through my mind as I navigate my way to Kyuubi's cell through sewer that I call a mind. I make my way to the fur ball's cage staring into his giant evil red eyes. "Hey fur ball what the hell happen," I demanded to the oversize ball of fur. **"SHUT UP YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT BOY," **Kyuubi roared at me making fall on my ass in the process. Getting to my feet I yell back pointing my finger at the kyuubi to get my point across. "AGH WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP WE'RE PROBABLY IN THIS MESS BECAUSE OF YOU," I said in total victory nodding my head to my self for my act of bravery. Kyuubi looks at me with a look that I seen many times in my life...the look of stupidity. **"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT BOY AND I WILL EXPLAIN AND IF YOU INTURUPT ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL EXTREME PAIN," **Kyuubi threaten me releasing a hell of a lot of killer intent that make me freeze in the spot and shuts me up before I can say anything to retort. **"NOW AS I WAS SAYING WHEN WE THE BOTH OF US WERE TUGGING AT MY POWER BECAUSE SOMEBODY REFUSED NOT TO USE IT WHEN I TOLD HIM NOT TO MOST OF MY CHAKRA GOT INFUSED INTO YOU," **the fox says and before he can say anything else I interrupt him. "Wait when you say I absorbed your chakra how much are you saying fox," I say showing my serious side that I don't show often. When I say that I feel unimaginable pain shooting through my body and I scream at the top of my lungs. Just as soon as the pain starts it stops but to me it felt like years. Panting I look at Kyuubi for an explanation. **"HEHEHE I TOLD YOU IF YOU INTERUPT ME I MAKE YOU FEEL EXTREME PAIN,"** the kyuubi say's laughing at sadist laugh. **"NOW WHERE WAS I BEFORE I WAS INTERRUPTED,"** here Kyuubi gives me a pointed glare that I completely ignore and then I hear something along the lines of 'Damn humans got the balls not to listen to the king of demons'. **"NOW WHEN MY CHAKRA INFUSE WITH YOURS YOU DREW ON ANOTHER POWER SOURCE THAT'S BEEN LOCKED INSIDE OF YOU THAT THREW US INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE. BUT TO PUT IT EVEN MORE SIMPLE FOR YOUR LITTLE MIND TO UNDERSTAND .A NEW POWER. INSIDE. OF. YOU. PULLED. US. INTO. ANOTHER. UNIVERSE. WHERE. I FEEL. POWER. SIMILAR. TO. YOURS. THAT RESIDES HERE,"** the kyuubi says drawing on the words like I'm slow or something.

"So what are we going to do then kyuubi can we get back," I ask with a glimmer of hope

**"DON'T KNOW BUT WHILE YOUR HERE THERE ARE A FEW THINGS THAT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DO,"** kyuubi says squashing my hopes of going back home.

"Yeah and what is that you stupid fur ball," I say a little bitter.

**"FIRST YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GET MONEY THE BEST WAY TO DO THAT IS TO STEAL AND I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT 'CAUSE YOU DID IT PLENTY OF TIMES WHEN YOU WHERE YOUNG AND YOUR A NINJA SO YOU WON'T GET CAUGHT. SECOND GET INTO A SCHOOL. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK KIT YOU HAVE TO GO AND I BEEN TO DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS BEFORE AND THIS IS ONE OF THE MANY WHERE THEY HAVE SCHOOL DURING THE FALL, WINTER, AND SPRING EXPECT SUMMER. THIRD KEEP YOUR NINJA TALENTS TO YOURSELF WE DON'T WANT YOU GETTING ANY ATTENTION TO YOURSELF WHILE YOUR HERE AT LEAST NOT YET. LASTLY I WANT YOU TO FIND YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND AND GET YOURSELF LAID,"** the kyuubi says with a perverted giggle at the end. I look at kyuubi like he's stupid.

"I say ok the first three of your things to get done even if I don't want to go to school again. But the last thing no you perverted fox. I don't know how many times I have to tell everybody that I'm not a pervert," I shouted charging a rasengan in my hand.

"**SO YOU'RE GAY THEN,"** the stupid fox says with a deadpan look. I sweat drop and yell no. **"THEN GET ONE THEN YOU STUPID MORTAL BECAUSE THERE'S NOWAY I WAS GOING TO BE STUCK IN A CONTAINER,"** here I tone him out and leave my mindscape.

**Scene Change: Edge of Namimori Forest **

**Point Of View Change: Normal**

Explosions are what Naruto heard when he left his mindscape. Looking around and spotting where the explosions are coming from Naruto took to the rooftops. Coming to the scene Naruto sees a strange sight. He saw four boys fighting a long silver-haired man with a broadsword attacking the four boys. _'What the hell is this'_ he thought sweat dropping staring at the scene from the rooftop he was on. Putting a little chakra to his ears and eyes as he watches the battle from the safety of a nearby buildings rooftop.

"Lay a hand on that person and I won't let you go free" says a silver-haired boy in dark brown pants with a white shirt, a necktie, and an open jacket with the hairstyle shaped like an octopus

"Yeah, something like that. I'll be your opponent" says a black-haired boy in the same outfit as the other person but with a sleeveless sweater instead of a jacket and a katana

"GOKUDERA-KUN!! YAMAMOTO!!" yells a brown spiky-haired boy with the same outfit as the boy with the sword

"Somehow my bat was on my side even when I didn't bring it, hahahaha" says the boy identified as Yamamoto

"You guys are also related some way, Eh?" says the long-haired man in the black leather outfit "I don't get it but I'll tell you something for sure. _**If you go against me you'll die**_"

"Right back at you" says the other boy now known as Gokudera

"That's a sword he has, right? I'll go" says Yamamoto

"PLEASE DON'T!" yells a boy with a blue flame on his head "HE ISN'T A MAN THOU CAN WIN AGAINST!!"

"Hmm" says Gokudera

"!" says Yamamoto

"No way" says the brown-haired boy starting to freak out

"IT'S TOO LATE TO REGRET" yells the silver-haired broadsword user as he rushes forward to attack

"LET'S GO!" yells Yamamoto as he rushes at the broadsword user meeting him in the middle of their paths

"Your sword skills… You really don't have any, do you?" says the broadsword user as he clashes swords with Yamamoto

"And what if I don't?" says Yamamoto

"IT'S TOO LIGHT!!" yells the broadsword user as he releases mini explosives from his sword causing Yamamoto to try to dodge before they explode

"GUNPOWDER!!?" yells Gokudera

"YAMAMOTO" yells the brown-haired boy freaking out again right before the smoke clears enough for them to see Yamamoto falling to the ground unconscious

"YOU" yells Gokudera as he lights up two handfuls of dynamite

"You're slow" says the sword user as he cuts the lit explosives in Gokudera's hands before he starts to beat him until he is unconscious

"GAH!" yells Gokudera as he hits the ground right before he goes unconscious

"GOKUDERA-KUN!!" yells the brown-haired boy

CLIFFHANGER


End file.
